Thranduil's Last Breath
by SivanShemesh
Summary: Legolas is called home to Mirkwood when he receives word that his father is dying. Aragorn follows. Sad Version Part 2 of 2 is now up!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Forgive me for re-post, though the story being revised slightly, and a chapter was added._

_I **will **update soon, as there is more to come... evil grin.._

Title: Thranduil's Last Breath 1

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Celebwen & Manon

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Angst, violence, character death

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Legolas is called home to Mirkwood when he receives word that his father is dying. Aragorn follows.

1.

Gondor 

"Legolas!" Aragorn called, and handed the elf a letter.

Legolas came forward; his eyes caught by what Aragorn had in his hand.

"What is it this time, your highness? Is it something from Gimli?" Legolas asked, a smile on his face.

Legolas thought of Gimli's teasing; the dwarf used to send Legolas foolish things, until Legolas had enough of it and let Aragorn open all the messages, not wanting to fall for Gimli's tricks.

"It is not Gimli's doing this time, my friend," Aragorn said, and handed him the letter.

"This is from Mirkwood, from your father…"

Legolas took the message, and opened it. "My father…?"

Aragorn looked at his friend, not knowing what was passing through his mind.

Tears fell down Legolas' face, which made the king move and stand next to him.

"Legolas, what is it? What is wrong?" Aragorn asked.

There was no answer from Legolas, only more tears.

"Legolas…?"

The prince read the letter over and over again, not believing what he was reading.

Aragorn reached out with his hand and grabbed the letter to read it for himself.

"Oh… Legolas…" Aragorn said and put his arm around Legolas' shoulders. He gave them a gentle squeeze as he thought his friend would need all the comfort that he could give.

Legolas wiped away the tears and swallowed hard before he said with a sad voice, "I need to go… my father needs me…"

"Then I am coming with you, my friend," Aragorn said.

"No! You need to stay. Your people need you. They need their king!" Legolas exclaimed.

"They will understand, and Arwen will be here, anyway," Aragorn said to him, not knowing why Legolas did not want him to be there.

"But…" Legolas did not see why his friend should accompany him, and tried to give his reasons, but was interrupted by Aragorn.

"Oh, Legolas, stop that," Aragorn said, and added, "You cannot handle this by yourself, and **I** cannot see you broken inside, not like this."

Legolas swallowed, not saying a word.

Aragorn continued, taking advantage of Legolas' silence. "You need a friend to be there for you when the time comes, and you know it."

Legolas lowered his head; he did not feel capable of dealing with what lay ahead of him.Maybe Aragorn was right.

"Then we are leaving tonight…" Legolas said, but was interrupted once more by his friend.

"No, Legolas we will leave at first light… I need to inform Gimli, and my wife, so they are aware of the situation," Aragorn said.

'Aware of the situation…' Legolas thought and walked away, feeling the need to be alone.

Aragorn saw his friend leave and wanted to follow him, but his legs did not move.

"Curse you," he told his legs.

At night…

Legolas cursed his friend. He wanted to go to his father immediately, not wanting to be too late. He packed, walked to the stable and mounted his horse.

His mind was focused on his father, worried about his condition, and he wished desperately to be there.

He left, thinking that no one would notice his departure, though he knew that Aragorn would be very angry with him in the morning.

But he did not know that Lord Faramir had seen him; he was too caught up with his thoughts.

End of Chapter 1.

R/R


	2. Chapter 2

__

_**A/N:** Just edit a little bit, though it should be update today, so I will update next in Sunday. Today I'm celebrating my birthday, as I'm today - 23. _

_**Reviews:**_

**DarkStarofMirkWood:**_ It is in progress, though I'm still learning asEnglish is **not** my first languague. Thank you! D_

**Priestess-Taisho:**_ Raise on your feet, cause you do not need to beg, as I update. I'm glad that you love it pt, as there is more to come... Thank you! D_

**CKlovesme2040:**_ I'm glad that you love it Kimberly... Thank you! D_

**lindahoyland:**_ Yes, you are right, but please remember that Legolas try to deal with it... alone... but I am wondering if Aragorn will be there for him or at least try to catch that stubborn elf. I'm glad that you love it... Thank you! D_

**Ice Elf:**_ Yes, about Poor Legolas. About Thranduil - what you have in mind? I'm glad that you love it, though I will not spoil, as you **need** to read more... Thank you! D_

**jogreenleaf:**_ **Blush.** I'm glad that you love it, and yes, there is more to come... Thank you! D_

**frodothemonkey:**_ I **do** have more chapters... evil grin... though you have to sit back, relaxed... lol, and enjoy. I'm glad that you love it... Thank you! D_

Title: Thranduil's Last Breath 2

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta:Celebwen & Manon

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Angst, violence, character death

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Legolas is called home to Mirkwood when he receives word that his father is dying. Aragorn follows.

2

Legolas rode until he felt his eyes droop into the elven sleep, and he let his head fall on his chest.

Soon, Arod stopped. Sensing that his horse had stopped moving, Legolas woke briefly and dismounted before lying down in the soft grass and falling asleep again. Arod stayed close, guarding Legolas and allowing his master some rest.

* * *

Gondor… the next morning… 

Lady Éowyn followed her lady who spoke only good things of Legolas.

"Look what grace Legolas had as he looked at Aragorn with pride…sometimes I want to hug him tight and kiss him on his cheeks, for everything that he has done. He has risked his life more than once…" Arwen mumbled to her maiden.

Éowyn watched as her lady sat in front of her mirror, remembering the conversation with her husband the night before…

"_I saw our prince and lord ride away from Gondor," Faramir said as he took off his cloak and laid it on the chair. _

"_So soon?" she asked her husband. _

_She wondered what it was that made Legolas leave, as he obviously had not told anyone. There must be something amiss for him to leave like that… _

_Faramir nodded, saying the words that were on his mind, "I hope that nothing has happened between the prince and our king…" _

_"I hope so too, my love…" Éowyn said and embraced her husband, feeling the warmth between them._

"My lady?" Éowyn called to Arwen.

"What is it?" Arwen asked softly.

"Faramir saw Prince Legolas leaving last night," Éowyn said.

"What? Find my husband and tell him exactly the same thing that you told me…" Arwen ordered her.

Éowyn left the room and went in search for her lord. Upon asking one of the guards, she was told he was last seen in the garden.

She went out into the garden only to see Aragorn pacing. He seemed anxious.

"My lord?" She went towards him.

Aragorn turned to her; she could see in his eyes that there was something wrong. Did it have something to do with Legolas?

"What is it, Éowyn?" Aragorn asked her.

His voice sounded like thunder, loud and frightening. Something definitely must have happened to cause her lord to speak like this.

She decided to get right to the point. "Faramir saw the prince leave last night…"

"WHAT?" Aragorn shouted at her.

Éowyn stared at him in shock. "What is it my lord? From your wife, I understood that this was important, but I did not realise how much…" she replied quietly.

"Prince Legolas left without me… something has happened in his kingdom…" Aragorn said, and added, "His father is dying, and he asked that Legolas see him before he dies…"

"My lord?" Éowyn asked.

Aragorn looked at her.

"Then I suggest that you follow him, my lord. He needs his best friend to be with him," she said.

"I know, and I told him I would join him, but he obviously did not want to wait. I should be with him right now… if only he trusted me…"

"I think that he **does** trust you, but his father… he might have feared that the worst had already happened," Éowyn suggested.

"Thank you for your wise words, my lady. I will leave as soon as I possibly can," Aragorn told her, and went back inside.

End of Chapter 2.

R/R


	3. Chapter 3

**_Reviews:_**

**Priestess-Taisho:**_ I will try to update... so that's mean that I can put them in the ice-cream? Lol! Thank you! D_

**CKlovesme2040:**_ You can raise on your feet now, as I update. How can I keep Legolas with me, don't you know how stubborn he is? It is my pleasure, Kimberly... Thank you! D_

**lindahoyland:**_ I know. Thank you! D_

Title: Thranduil's Last Breath 3

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta:Manon

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Angst, violence, character death, mention of blood.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Legolas is called home to Mirkwood when he receives word that his father is dying. Aragorn follows.

3. Legolas's Nightmare

Gondor, later that day… 

Aragorn hoped that Legolas had not travelled too far and, most of all, that the prince had not ridden into some sort of trouble.

* * *

Near Morthond River…

Legolas began to dream…

_He was in Mirkwood. His sight was blurry and he blinked a few times until his sight cleared._

_He felt as if he could not breathe, that there was no air. Everything lay in shadow, and the sky was gray, as if there was a storm coming._

_He walked towards the palace. His heart faltered when he noticed that there were no guards. He feared for his father._

_There was blood on the grass where he walked. 'Please Valar… no…' he whispered, hoping that nothing bad had happened to his father. The trail of blood led him into the palace._

_He became frightened. He grabbed his bow and reached for an arrow, but there were no arrows in his quiver._

"_My arrows… where are my arrows?" he said in panic._

_He threw his bow onto the ground and pulled out his two knives. Still feeling frightened, he walked further inside the palace._

_He walked slowly and carefully to his father's room, ready for any attack. He opened the door…_

_His father lay on his bed. He appeared to be in very bad shape, and there was a lot of blood. It looked as if the king had been badly wounded._

_Legolas moved towards the bed, his eyes full of fear and worry._

_He frowned at the sight of his father, whose face was paler than the moon. He hoped desperately that his father had not yet crossed over into the Halls of Mandos. But there was no movement from the king._

"_NO!" he shouted. He could hear the echo of his voice in the room._

_He collapsed on the floor next to the bed, his hands moving over his father's pale face. "Father?" he called softly._

_But there was no sound, nothing._

"_NO!" Legolas cried and whispered, "I came too late…I shall join you and nana…"_

"NO!" Legolas shouted as he woke up from his nightmare.

'I must go; I have to be with him…' Legolas thought.

Legolas pushed his horse hard and he soon reached the borders of Mirkwood. He was determined to see his father alive, and he wanted to find out what it was that brought his father so close to death...

* * *

In the meantime… in Gondor…

"Arwen, my light, send Gimli a note, asking him to meet me near Imladris," Aragorn said softly to his wife.

"It is done, Estel. I know that Legolas will need Gimli's help; there is much wisdom in our friend the dwarf."

Aragorn nodded. "Legolas will need us; we will not let him fade!" Aragorn exclaimed, and smiled at his wife.

Arwen smiled back and gave her husband a good-bye kiss.

Aragorn took Brego and rode quickly, soon finding himself over the border in Rohan. Once again he hoped that Legolas had not ridden too far, as he was afraid of the orcs that threatened his realm lately.

End of Chapter 3.

R/R

* * *

_I really hope that nothing wrong had happen to Legolas, though - Orcs + Legolas mean trouble, what say you?_

_p.s. I thought to leave you this chapter before I will be out of country, as I'll have a vacation in Rome for a week._


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Thranduil's Last Breath 4

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta:Manon

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Angst, violence, character death. Tissues are needed…

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Legolas is called home to Mirkwood when he receives word that his father is dying. Aragorn follows.

-

4.

Aragorn rode faster, the wind blowing on his back.

He could not stop himself from hearing the scream inside his head, thinking that it did not sound good. He hoped that nothing had happened to his friend, but he feared the worst.

'I hope you did not do something stupid, mellon-nin, I really hope so…' Aragorn thought with a heavy heart.

* * *

**_In the meantime…at the border of Mirkwood…_**

Legolas rode faster and faster, passing the guards. Nothing else seemed to matter to him.

He heard one of the guards shouting "Your highness?" but he did not stop; he was worried about his father.

"Prince Legolas, stop!"

Legolas stopped his horse, and turned towards the voice. He was surprised to see Elrond standing there, looking at him, a worried look on his face.

"Legolas," Elrond called to him, and Legolas felt immediately that something had happened to his father.

"How is my father? Is he alright?" Legolas asked in panic.

Elrond lowered his head, not knowing what to say to the prince, fearing his reaction.

"HOW IS HE?" Legolas shouted, fear in his voice when he received no answer.

* * *

**Imladris…**

Aragorn rode faster as he reached his childhood home. Reaching the courtyard, he noticed the two horses there.

He knew the twins had shared one horse. As for the other… he could not believe to his eyes… could it be Gimli? Yes, he was there as well, though Aragorn wondered where his father could be.

Aragorn stopped Brego and greeted them, then asked, "Where is father?"

Elladan handed him the letter and answered, "He left immediately after reading it…"

Gimli looked at his friend. He wondered why the king was here alone, and began to feel afraid. Where was Legolas?

"Aragorn?" Gimli called.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked.

"Where is Legolas?"

Aragorn looked at his friend, and thought about the letter that Arwen had sent and asked, "Have you not received Arwen's letter, my friend?"

Stroking his beard Gimli answered, "I did, but I left right after reading about Legolas' father. It seems that I had not read the whole letter…"

"Yes, so it seems."

"Stop it, Aragorn. Do not blame him, he did not do anything wrong." Elladan glared at his brother, though he tried to sound calm.

"He is right…" Elrohir agreed, and nodded at his brother.

Aragorn smiled a little, and then asked, "Do you think Thranduil is still alive?"

The twins said nothing, and Gimli could not do anything but stare at Aragorn in shock.

"If not, I fear for Legolas." Elladan spoke, breaking the silence.

"If he is still alive, then we should be there for Legolas. He needs his friends to support him and to let him know that he is not alone," Elrohir added.

Gimli looked at them and grinned. "Then why are we still here? Should we not get going?"

"Yes, we should, as _we_ are out of time," Aragorn answered and turned back to his horse. Soon they all were heading towards Mirkwood.

Gimli rode up next to Aragorn and asked, "Do you think Legolas will forgive me for my letters to him?"

Aragorn smiled and answered as honestly as he could, for Legolas had given him permission to open his letters. "That, my friend, I am afraid that you will need to ask him, for it was not I who suffered…"

Gimli scanned his friend's face and asked wonderingly, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that Legolas gave me his permission to open all letters addressed to him. Am I clear now my friend?"

Gimli nodded and did not say another word.

"I really hope that he will forgive you my friend, though I have seen him smiling before," Aragorn mentioned.

"I will pray for Thranduil, and hope that the Valar will keep him alive until we come," Gimli murmured and started to pray. But he did not just pray for Thranduil; he also prayed for his friend's health, and he did not stop praying for the whole trip to Mirkwood.

End of Chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

_It has been awhile, i know... though i wish that you would not kill me, after you read the chapter._

_Evil grin_

Title: Thranduil's Last Breath 5

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta:Niroveka

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Angst, violence, character death. Tissues are needed…

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Legolas is called home to Mirkwood when he receives word that his father is dying. Aragorn follows.

-

5.

**Mirkwood**

Elrond could not ignore the look, the fearful look that Legolas gave him.

He knew that Legolas feared for his father, as he feared for his best friend; he walked over to Legolas, and tried to calm him down, as if he was his own son, but it did not work. Legolas demanded to see his father at once.

"He is ill, very ill…" Elrond finally answered the frightened prince that stood in front of him, but before he could finish Legolas had fled from him.

"Legolas?" Elrond called, noticing the prince ran quickly to his father's room.

Elrond ran after him, trying to catch him. He knew how ill the king was, although Legolas would still have many questions and worries that he laid on his shoulders. Elrond knew how tight was the love between father and son.

"Legolas?" he called again, continuing to run after him, only to notice the sight of the prince; his shoulders were slumped in defeat, his face revealing no emotion at the sight of his father lying upon the bed; only the cold eyes seemed to control him, staring out at him from his father's weak body.

"I did not wish you to see your father...like that…" Elrond whispered to the stunned prince, who still stood where he had ceased running.

Legolas simply stood as he saw the sight of his father; he thought of his vulnerability, with no option to move, or do anything in his condition, in that way. Legolas felt that his father had lost something, as he himself might...if his father died.

Legolas came closer and spoke, his voiced trembling with fear: "A-da?"

When no answer came, he approached and knelt beside his ada's bed, and whispered with fading voice, "I hope that I have not come too late...only to find that you are... dead…"

Legolas could hear the shallow breathing of his father; he sighed in relief when he saw his father's chest moving.

"Greenle…" Thranduil said weakly, though he could not finish.

"I am here, Ada…" Legolas cried as he heard his father. He feared that he was going to lose his adar.

His father seemed very weak as he spoke and looked at him; he wished his father would not die on him.

* * *

**Near Mirkwood's border…**

Aragorn, Gimli and the twins were close.

They all had worries that might be too late.

Aragorn, on his horse, rode a little ways from his friends; he felt Legolas need for him, for he feared that his friend might lose his senses.

* * *

_Three days later…_

Elrond watched in fear over the prince and his dying king.

The healers had told him that Legolas had not moved from his father's bed, nor had he taken rest and eaten properly.

"Legolas?" Elrond whispered, as he stood in the doorway.

Elrond noticed how pale and thin Legolas looked.

"Legolas?" Elrond called again softly.

Still Elrond did not see any movement or receive a response from the prince.

Elrond stepped inside and moved closer to Legolas, placing his hand on the prince's shoulder.

Legolas jumped from the touch, and turned around to see who disturbed him as he watched his ada.

His eyes fell upon Elrond.

"W…what?" Legolas said weakly, as his throat was dry.

"Take some rest…I will watch him…" Elrond said softly.

"But…" Legolas began to protest, but Elrond cut him off.

"No 'but', Legolas," Elrond interrupted him. His worried eyes glanced over the prince and sighing, he added, "Since you came, you have not eaten or even take any rest. I fear for you."

"But…but…" Legolas tried to protest again, with tears in his eyes.

"I will watch him, now go…" Elrond cut him off again.

Legolas walked to the door, his shoulders slumped with defeat once more, wishing to stay beside his father's bed. As he reached the doorway, he turned his eyes back to his Adar, feeling uncomfortable with leaving him there.

"Legolas…" Elrond gave a warning look at the prince, though he hid a small smile.

Legolas walked out, still sobbing in fear and worry.

* * *

"Has…he…left?" Thranduil asked weakly.

"Yes, mellon-nin, he has left." Elrond answered quietly, kneeling by the bed, watching how the glow from his friend faded before his eyes.

"I…" Thranduil started to speak, but all that was left was a whisper.

"Rest, mellon-nin…" Elrond suggested to his friend.

"No…" Thranduil tried to say louder.

Elrond fear's grew as he saw Thranduil gasping for air, his breathing becoming ever shallower.

Elrond wrung his hands in despair, wishing he could ease his friend's condition.

"What can I do?" Elrond asked, his soft eyes gazing into his dying friend's face.

"Write…will…" Thranduil said weakly, gasping for air.

"Guards!" Elrond shouted desperately, for he could not leave his friend alone.

Galdor, Thranduil's loyal bodyguard, entered the room.

Galdor had known about his king's illness; now as he beheld his pale skin and shallow breathing, as he saw his weakness, Galdor's heart ached, for he loved his king, as much as he had loved the late queen, and prince Legolas.

"Give me leather and parchment, now!" Elrond commanded him.

Galdor had not moved from his position; he did not have the will to leave his king in such a grave condition, for he too, feared for him.

"Do it! Now!" Elrond ordered the guard, relieved when the guard finally left the room.

Elrond turned his eyes back over to his friend, worry and fear growing more and more in his eyes, as he saw how much Thranduil had to exert himself to breath.

"It is not yet your time, mellon-nin…" Elrond said softly, reaching to touch Thranduil's pale hand.

End of Chapter 5.

* * *

_What do you say? Kill Thranduil in the next chapter, or should i let him live morein couple chapters?_


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Thranduil's Last Breath 6

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta:Tinorial Peredhil

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Angst, violence, character death. Tissues are needed…

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Legolas is called home to Mirkwood when he receives word that his father is dying. Aragorn follows.

-

6.

Thranduil's second guard stopped at the door, his hand hovering above the knob, waiting for his orders. When he received none, he walked over to the lord, noticed his king's pale skin, and asked, "What should I do for my king, my lord?"

Elrond scanned the guard, noticing the worry clearly written on the elf's face. "What is your name?"

"Silinde, my lord." The guard answered, and then he repeated his question. "What could I do for my king, my lord?"

Elrond thought for a second before looking back at Silinde. Then he said in a calm voice, "I want you to make sure that Prince Legolas eats properly and rests, as his strength will soon be needed."

Silinde bowed and left the room, heading for Prince Legolas's room.

* * *

Galdor came back to the healing room as soon as he could, and gave the feather and parchment to Lord Elrond with a low bow. Straightening, he studied his lord carefully with concerned, worried eyes.

"Hannon-le, Galdor, you may leave us now." Elrond thanked him, and then he set his eyes over his old friend, waiting for his voice.

Galdor left and stood in the hallway.

* * *

Elrond glanced over Thranduil, noticing his gasps for air and paler skin, both of which worried the Healer greatly.

"Thranduil… mellon-nín… how do you feel?" Elrond asked, tears beginning to move down his cheeks.

"Tired… pain… " Thranduil answered.

Elrond noticed Thranduil's eyes, blank, not even staring at him, and he hoped that he was still alive.

"I am ready, mellon-nín, even if it is the hardest thing that I could do…" Elrond said, and moved his hand over Thranduil's hand, giving it a squeeze.

Thranduil did not squeeze back, and that made Elrond panic.

"Thranduil… look at me…. Mellon-nín!" Elrond called in fear; his hands now were on Thranduil's chest, checking for a pulse.

His pulse was weak, and Elrond tried to calm down. The lord saw Thranduil's lips moving, and he moved closer to hear. Even with his superior elven hearing, the words were barely audible.

"Write… my will…"

"Tell me," Elrond agreed, "but please… mellon-nín… do not push yourself." Elrond swallowed his tears.

"Please… take… care… of… Legolas…. Let… him… know… that… I… love… him…. Galdor… and… Silinde… care… the… elves… to help… Legolas… please… take… care… of Legolas…. let him… know… that I… have faith in… him…" Thranduil said through gasps for air.

Elrond wrote, and then he glanced at Thranduil, and his heart almost stopped. The king was not moving.

Elrond could feel his heart beating, fast and loud, as he _did_ fear that Thranduil was dead. The Healer moved his hand over Thranduil's neck, and he could felt the sweat covered his forehead.

'No… please… Do not die on me! Please… THRANDUIL, YOU HAVE TO LIVE!' Elrond thought as he felt Thranduil's shuddering breath.

Elrond stared at the will in his hand. He still could hear Thranduil's voice, echoing in his head, and he knew that just now was Thranduil's last breath.

Elrond fear poor Legolas's reaction, not knowing how the prince was going to take it. He hoped theprince would take it well. But at that moment, he could not tell the prince. He left the room to cry, closing the door after him, the will still in his hand. He headed for the gardens for a breath of fresh air.

* * *

**Mirkwood's Palace… **

Aragorn rode till he got to the palace. He grew even more worried when no one greeted him and everything stayed still, quiet. The Ranger feared the worst.

The twins and Gimli soon came after him.

"What is it, Aragorn?" Elladan asked as he noticed his brother's face.

"Something is wrong…it is quiet… too quiet," Aragorn answered as he scanned the area.

He noticed the color of the leaves; noticed the dark leaves as they fell on the ground, the sweet lullaby of the birds. He looked at the sky and saw how dark it had become, although the sun was in the middle of the sky.

Indeed something was wrong, and he wished to know what it was.

"Look," Elrohir broke the silence, and then he continued: "There is Ada! He is crying…"

Aragorn, the twins, and Gimli hurried over to Lord Elrond, who collapsed on the ground, a piece of parchment in his hand

"Ada?" Aragorn called, and knelt beside his Adar.

The twins knelt too, and moving their hands over their father's shoulders. "Ada, why are you crying?" Elrohir asked.

"It is… Thranduil… he… is… I cannot…" Elrond tried to answer, but his grief was far too near, and the elf could only cry. He could say the word. 'How could I tell Legolas that his father… is… is… dead?' he thought sadly.

"Thranduil is what, Father?" Aragorn asked fearfully.

Elrond took a deep breath, and swallowed his tears. "Thranduil is dead," he said as quickly as he could, forcing the words out.

"WHAT?" they all asked.

"He… is dead… and… and… Legolas does not even… know… about that…" Elrond repeated, though it was much harder to elaborate on.

"What do you mean by that, Elrond?" Gimli asked.

"I sent Legolas to rest, and then I sent Silinde, one of Thranduil's guards, to make sure that Legolas is eating and resting well," he answered. Then he set his eyes on the parchment in his hands and added, "These were the king last requests… Aragorn," Elrond called suddenly, seeing the look on the man's face, "Let him take his rest properly, Legolas will need his strength."

Aragorn was torn, he wanted to run to his friend's room, to gently tell the prince that his father had passed, but he could not go against his own father's wishes. The man nodded to his Adar, and he could felt the tears leaving his eyes.

He thought of how he could say to his friend that Thranduil was dead.

End of Chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Thranduil's Last Breath 7

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: nautika

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Angst, violence, character death. Tissues are needed…

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Legolas is called home to Mirkwood when he receives word that his father is dying. Aragorn follows.

-

7.

_1 Hour later…_

Silinde watched from the hallway, as Prince Legolas hurried to the healing room, to see how fares his father.

Prince Legolas entered the room, noticed Elrond, Gimli, the twins and Aragorn sitting next to his father. They were crying.

Elrond sensed the prince's presence and stared at him, then the others turned to Legolas as well.

No word had been spoken. Silence seemed to fill the room.

'No… father… please… Elrond!' Legolas began to be furious, and stared with painful eyes at Elrond, as he fought to prevent the tears from falling down.

"Legolas?" Elrond called softly to the prince, as he noticed the hard stare that Legolas gave him.

'Why did you not wake me… or tell me?' Legolas asked in his mind, as he could not find his voice, as he swallowed the tears that burst from his eyes.

"Legolas… your father… is… he is dead." Elrond finally said, and waited for the prince's reaction.

"No… you are wrong…" Legolas called in panic, as he could not believe what he had heard.

Elrond came forward, and Aragorn rose, as he felt that now would be the time his friend needed him.

"Legolas… please… you need to hear me… Thranduil, your father is dead." Elrond repeated, and tried to comfort the prince.

"NO… I DO NOT BELIEVE YOU…" Legolas shouted. He did not believe, but in his mind, he already knew, that his father was dead.

"I know that you **do** believe me…" Elrond said, and moved closer to Legolas, to pull him into an embrace, but Legolas backed away from him.

"No… stay away from me…" Legolas muttered, his eyes staring over his father's body, looking for hope.

"Legolas… please…" Aragorn called, and walked to his friend's side.

"_You knew_?" Legolas asked in pain, as he asked Aragorn, and then he stared at the other and asked again with hurt and accusation in his voice, "You knew and you did not tell me? Why? I am his ion, I have a right to know that he is dead, why should I be the last to know?"

Legolas stood, stunned by the silence. He lowered his head, swallowed the tears that burst from his eyes. Legolas raised his head, scanning them, and then his eyes turned back to his Ada. He wanted to go to him, but his legs were rooted to where he stood.

They all looked at him, and did not dare to utter a word.

Legolas looked them in their eyes and said, "I see," and left the room with haste, feeling that he needed to be alone.

"Legolas, wait." Aragorn called as he rushed from the room, and started to look at his friend in fear.

But Legolas did not wait. He left the palace, ran to the stable, and mounted his loyal horse, Arod; he rode away, fast as he could, through the forest as he felt the need to be alone.

Aragorn noticed as he left the palace, noticed the rush of the prince's leaving, he called in his mind in fear, 'Legolas… I am your friend… I hope you did not do anything we both be sorry for…'

Aragorn hurried inside the palace and let his family and Gimli know that Legolas left in haste, and fear.

"Go after him!" Elrond nudged him, and then he started to yell at the guards.

Galdor and Silinde appeared and stared at the lord.

* * *

Aragorn left the palace and headed to the stable. He mounted his horse, and sought for Legolas's trail.

* * *

**Deep… inside the forest…**

Legolas dismounted from his horse, and collapsed on the comforting grass.

He felt himself falling apart, and yet he still could not believe that his Ada left him like that. He felt that he was not ready to be a king.

Legolas hit the grass with his hands, tears falling from his eyes, as he yelled, "NO"

"ADA, WHY HAVE YOU LEFT ME? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE?" Legolas sobbed.

Shadows seemed to be closing in on him, as anger and despair engulfed his heart.

He did not see the enemy moving over him. He did not hear the giggles from the enemy, laughing over their prey.

He thought he was alone in the forest, and he was lost in thought, thinking of his Ada's death, wondering why no one informed him, and why, why was he the last one to know.

He let out a cold-blooded scream as he first felt the cold steel stabbed in his back. He then knew that he was caught off guard, and now he might die, side by side with his Adar.

* * *

**On the way…**

Aragorn tried to track his friend.

He noticed the quiet that surrounded the forest, even the birds did not sing, it had Aragorn worried that perhaps something wrong is going to happen.

'Legolas, mellon-nin, I hope that you are alright.' Aragorn wondered with hope that nothing had happened to his friend.

Then, it came.

There was a scream, inside the forest. He recognized the voice.

'No… Legolas…' he thought in fear, as he grew worried.

Aragorn set the horse on the route where his instinct told him that the scream came. He set a fast pace, worried, pulling out his sword from it's sheath, ready to attack.

* * *

Legolas laid on the grass; he could smell his own blood dripping from his body, as he was stabbed.

"Ada, I am coming, wait for me…" he mumbled, he closed his eyes, and then he let the darkness engulf him.

The orcs were gone from sight, leaving the prince; the upcoming king laid on the grass, bleeding to death. Their assignment was now completed, as they had tried for a long time to kill him, to ruin that kingdom, and now they finally succeed.

* * *

A horse rode faster and faster through the trees, hurriedly with his rider.

Then the horse was stopped as the scream faded.

Aragorn scanned the forest, tree after tree, then he noticed the shadows as they moved, he set the horse at a slow pace, over the shadows.

The shadows left his sight, but then his eyes fell on the ground. From the moment he saw his mellon lying on the grass, with a pool of blood around him, his face fell.

He came closer, and then he noticed the holes in his friend's body. He recognized them, something seemed to him familiar with those holes.

"My friend, we really need to do something about the orcs in your kingdom," Aragorn mumbled softly, as he walked over to his horse, and took herbs and water, and knelt beside his friend to attend his wounds.

He was worried, Legolas showed no recognition of him, and his eyes were closed. He feared that he might lose him, and that he had not gotten to him in time.

End of Chapter 7.

* * *

_I do hope that nothing wrong to our fav elf... Poor Legolas... evil grin..._


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N**: Forgive me for the long time, just hope you'll not going to kill me though._

**8.**

"ARAGORN!"

"PRINCE LEGOLAS? WHERE ARE YOU?"

"ARAGORN, ARE YOU THERE?"

Aragorn could hear his father's voice, but he did not want to leave his friend lying in this pool of blood with his eyes closed.

"I AM OVER HERE, MY LORD ELROND, I AM OVER HERE!" Aragorn called, as he knelt beside his friend, attending and cleaning his wounds.

* * *

Aragorn's hands worked fast as he tried to stop his friend from bleeding. As the blood washed away, he could see his father walking in the horizon, followed by two elves. He rose, and called, "This way… hurry…"

Elrond ran to his adopted son as Galdor and Silinde kept pace by his side. Elrond stopped when he noticed the form of the prince, lying unmoving on the bloody grass.

Elrond could see in Aragorn's eyes, that he feared losing his best friend right in front his eyes, and yet he could see something else… was it was trust? 'Is Aragorn afraid that he will lose his best friend's trust? Why would he think that?' Elrond wondered, and then he came closer to Aragorn, and moved his hands over his shoulders. His eyes were locked on Aragorn, and yet no words were spoken, as the expression in the eyes said it all.

Galdor and Silinde wore frowns on their faces as they saw their prince, the upcoming king, there on the grass, with the pool of blood surrounding his form.

The smell of blood covered the area, and all of them had a fear that he might die, and soon the smell of blood would be replaced with the smell of death.

Aragorn knelt beside his friend, and his eyes moving over Legolas, as though worried that it might the last time that he saw him drawing breath, afraid that perhaps his friend might be going to die.

Elrond knelt beside his adopted son and started to question him, "What happened?"

Aragorn turned his face toward his father, and Elrond could see tears falling from his eyes.

Elrond wiped the tears, and waited as patiently as he could. As he watched, he could see Aragorn swallow the tears, and answered with a choked voice, "I do not know, that is how I found him." Then Aragorn turned his gaze on Legolas as he moved the bottle of water as he washed and put herbs in each stab wound, as he tried to stop the blood from dripping, knowing that his friend already lost too many blood. Aragorn knew that too much blood loss might claim Legolas' life.

Elrond lowered his head in defeat. Aragorn noticed his father's movement and placed his hand on his father's shoulder and softly said, "This was not your fault, father…"

Elrond cut him, his voice filled with regret and guilt, "But if I had let him know that his father was _dead_, instead of leaving him in the shadows at the time, I mean not by letting him watch his father lying like this with us surrounding him and crying…"

Aragorn could see tears leaving his father's eyes, and remarked, "Father, this part is over, and we cannot change what happened, we need to heal it, and do not forget Mirkwood's new king, as his guards, his elves needed him now more than ever."

Then he looked back at Legolas, and it seemed to him that Legolas's condition grew worse.

He leaned his ear over Legolas's mouth, and it seemed to him that Legolas was struggling to breath.

"Ada?" Aragorn called in fear, "We need to get him to the House of Healing as soon as possible, and I need your aid…"

Elrond nodded, and then he asked, as he noticed that there was only Aragorn's horse there, eating the green grass, enjoying the heat of the sun.

"Where is Legolas's horse?" Elrond asked.

"I do not know. I had no time to look, as all that was… _is_ important is Legolas's life…" Aragorn explained.

"I understand," Elrond said, "Let me help you get him onto your horse, and you **must** ride as fast as you can. When you get there, use your brothers, and Gimli, and anyone else you need until I get there…"

"I know father," Aragorn thanked the elf lord as he mounted his horse, and took Legolas from Elrond. "My horse will ride like Shadowfax … Please come soon… I will need the Healer's hands most of all…"

Elrond cleared his throat, then assured his son, "I will come fast as I can…"

* * *

**Near the palace… **

The twins and Gimli were talking to each other, trying to understand what exactly happened in the healer's room.

"I have never seen Legolas that sad…" Elladan wondered as he lay on the grass. He moved his hand over a leaf as started to suck the water from it.

"He seemed lost… gwador… so alone and hurt…" Elrohir added, as he moved over his elder and took the chewing leaf from Elladan and smirked, "If Legolas sees you like this, with a leaf in your mouth… I do not even want to think what he might do to you…."

"Alright. Point taken." Elladan snorted in defeat.

Gimli chuckled. Then thinking he heard someone shouting, he put his ear to the ground and asked "Do you hear something?"

"Hear what?" Elladan muttered, and waved the air.

"I think I can hear voices… but… you are the ones with the keen ears…" Gimli grinned at them. He was alert, as he saw each of them jump from the grass and hurry over to the palace.

"What is it? What did you hear?" Gimli asked in panic and fear.

"Aragorn's voice… he is shouting for aid… it is about Legolas…" Elrohir's answer trailed off.

"What about Legolas?" Gimli asked, his eyes never leaving the twins' form.

"We do not know, though we dearly wish to know, my friend…" It was Elladan that spoke for his twin.

"What can I do?"

The twins stared at him, and Elrohir answered, "Go to the healer's rooms, and get Mirkwood's healer, we will need his assistance until father arrives, and then I need you to collect fresh water, and while you do that, take elves with you…"

Gimli smiled, thinking they were joking with him now.

Then the smile on Gimli's face vanished, as he could examine every movement that appeared in the twins' face, and realized they were serious in their words.

"You are not joking." Gimli said.

"That was not our purpose…" Elladan informed him, and then he set his eyes on his twin, and ordered, "For you, _gwenneth_… I need you to collect from the house all the herbs that you find, and then I want you too, to take elves with you as you search for more herbs."

"Aye, Ada…" Elrohir grinned at his twin as he left.

Elladan then turned his gaze to the dwarf.

"What is wrong, my friend?" Elladan asked his eyes set over the horizon as he thought that he saw something.

Gimli said nothing as he joined Elladan in waiting for Aragorn to show up.

The gallops of the horse could be heard, harder and harder.

Elladan saw his brother rode the horse, as he held the prince, then without turning around to Gimli he asked, "Gimli, did I not ask you to ready the room, and find the healer?"

"You did, forgive me,…" Gimli answered and hurried inside the palace.

Elladan waited until his brother reached him to help him with Legolas.

When the horse had stopped, Elladan hurried over to his brother, noticing his weary face and the dullness in his eyes. Then he gazed over Legolas's limp form, he noticed all the stab wounds, and the paleness of his friend's face.

"How did this happen?" Elladan asked, as he helped his brother carry their friend.

"I do not know… brother… but he needs help…" Aragorn answered as he tried to catch his breath.

"Easy brother… it was a tough day for all of us." Elladan said comfortingly.

They entered the palace as they carried the prince. The guards led them over the healing room that Gimli ready and saw the healer waited with concerned eyes.

They laid Legolas in the bed.

Gimli's jaw dropped as he noticed all the dry blood in Legolas's blond hair, his bruised face, and the stab wounds that seemed to cover all of his body.

"Aragorn, was he beaten?" Gimli asked as he noticed the black bruises on Legolas's jaw and cheeks.

Aragorn came closer to the bed, and started to examine all the bruises on his friend's face. He frowned and released a cry, "I did not see this there, only the stab wounds, I swear."

"Nobody blames you, little brother, after all you were with the wounds, not the bruises." Elladan assured him, as he tried to washed off the guilt that appeared on his brother's face.

Elrohir entered the room with herbs in his hands, though he almost dropped them on the floor as he saw Legolas's pale form, lying there in the bed…

Elladan hurried over to his twin, and held the herbs, bringing them to Aragorn and the healer, as they continued checking all the wounds and bruises.

"'Ro?" Elladan tried unsuccessfully to catch his twin's attention, but Elrohir still stared at Legolas with a frown on his face.

Elladan started to shake his twin gently, as he called him, "'Ro, 'Ro?"

Elrohir shook his head as he stared at his twin, with shock on his face.

"Gwador, what happened to him?" Elrohir asked.

"This is the question that only Legolas can answer." Elladan explained, and then Elladan turned to Aragorn, "Do you need our help?"

Aragorn turned to look at his elder brother. He recognized the worry and concern in the twin's face, and answered as he issued orders, "Elladan, I need you to bring him new clothes, Elrohir, boiling hot water for the herbs, and Gimli, I need you to wait for Lord Elrond. He will come with Silinde and Galdor on foot, and when they get here show them to this room."

All of them nodded and left to do their assignment, as each of them wondered if they were going to lose their friend.

End of Chapter 8.

* * *

_I decide to do - 2 possible ends: sad and happy, so please don't kill me... evil grin..._


	9. Chapter 9, Part 1 of 2 Sad

_A/N: This chapter was re-write... hope you'll not going to kill me though._

_A/N2: For those of you who read or not"A-da?" - Spoilers inside..._

Title: Thranduil's Last Breath 9 (Sad End) Part 1 of 2

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: nautika - Hannon-le. All the remain mistakes are mine.

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Angst, violence, character death. Tissues are needed…

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Legolas is called home to Mirkwood when he receives word that his father is dying. Aragorn follows.

_Warning Note: A bit of Non-Canon, and OOC stuff, please don't kill me for it – in case if I exceeding._

-

9.

_Outside the palace…_

Lord Gimli walked back and forth, as he waited for Lord Elrond and the guards.

Gimli drifted by his deepest thoughts.

He knew how bad he took it, when his mother told him, that his father died in Mirkwood's dungeon. He remembered the reaction, how he had wanted to avenge his father's death.

But his mother stopped him from doing something rash. Now, he kept saying 'thank you', as he was happy with his friendship with Legolas.

Gimli could hear shouts. Someone was calling for him and waking him from his thoughts.

He lifted his head, and saw Elrond and the guards calling for him, saying something to him.

Soon, they came near him. Elrond observed the dwarf; stared at his eyes, noticed the wariness in his eyes and his long face.

"Gimli, how is Legolas?" Elrond asked, looking worried already, knowing that any minute he could lose Legolas

"I do not know, my lord, I am here to wait for you, as your sons asked me to do… as they wait for you." Gimli answered, seeking relief in Elrond's eyes.

"Lead the way, Gimli, I need to heal a friend…" Elrond said softly as he could, not wanting to hurt the dwarf, knowing that he had done nothing, but also knowing that he was growing more anxious for his best friend, as all were.

Gimli nodded at the elf, and lead the way as they entered the palace, leading them through empty corridors past the gathering of the guards and worried elves that stood near the door, singing prayers for their beloved prince, wishing that the Valar would save him.

Elrond could see the misery, as he prayer too for Legolas, feared for the unknown, as what if, he could not heal him, he knew that could happen, as it happened before as he tried to Thranduil, as it not successes, as he lost him.

Gimli opened the door, allowing the lord to enter, and see what had been done by Mirkwood's healer and Aragorn's hands as the twins tried to help as much as they could.

Elrond came forward and stood over the bed, where he could see Legolas's pale form lying, with his eyes closed. He noticed the bruises, the cuts in his face.

As he moved his hands over Legolas's chest he could see the white bandages and the fresh leaves set on the wounds trying desperately to stop it from bleeding.

He could see the sheets that Legolas lie on, now covered with blood. He knew what they should do.

"Elrohir, bring me a new sheet, we need to change it, not let his body soak in it. Elladan, I need you to change thesheets and the bandages until your twin comes back, while you, Estel, I need you, Gimli and the healer to help me lift Legolas's body, as Elrohir changes the sheet, alright?" Elrond issued orders.

Soon they changed the sheets, and while Legolas lay on the clean, white sheet, they tried to stop the bleeding. But the bleeding continued.

Elrond moved his hands softly over Legolas's face, and he could see and feel the bruises on his face.

Then his hands moved over Legolas's wounded chest, as he checked each bandages and changed it as he could see that the blood continued dripping from the wounds.

"This is over…" Suddenly Gimli said, snapped in his thought, as he worried about his friend, seeking some hope to cling to.

"This is not over yet, my dear friend," Elrond tried to comfort the dwarf, "This is not over, until I say that this over, and I want you to know, that I am not going to give him up, I am not going to break my promise to Thranduil, to break his will…"

Gimli stared over the elf's lord, and nodded as he swallowed the tears that fell down his cheeks.

"He will be alright, Gimli, he _has_ to be alright, as I pray the Valar…" Elrond mumbled his eyes laid upon Legolas's pale form.

"Then you need to do something beside praying, you _have_ to save him." Gimli said to the lord, as he wished to see his friend standing in front of him and smiling, like nothing had happened.

"Gimli," Elrond said as he knelt beside the dwarf, and continued, "Believe me, we all want to save him. He is one of us, part of our family… we will do our best, mellon-nin."

"I know," Gimli said, his eyes were still locked with Elrond's eyes as he added, "I only fear that I might lose him, lose the friendship that we have."

* * *

King Elessar, Aragorn, heard everything of the conversation between his father and Gimli.

He fought his thoughts as he attended to caring for Legolas's wounds, not wanting to hear a single word of losing faith in him seeing the light again.

"Legolas, mellon-nin…" Aragorn whispered over his friend, as he softly moved his hand to stroke his face as he moved the blond hair from his blue eyes.

"He will be alright, little brother," Elladan said over Aragorn, as he tried to eased the pain of seeing his best friend laying on the bed, as it rather reminded Elladan of Wraiths, like a ghost.

"But what if he does not make it?" Aragorn asked in sad voice as he fought to keep the tears from falling down.

"He will, you and Ada, you are skilled with the healer's power, you can save him, 'Elrohir and I know." Elladan tried to cheer his brother, letting him know that this was not over yet.

* * *

Gimli left the room, unable to bear looking at his wounded friend, as he still grew paler in front of his eyes. He walked out of the palace, toward the clearing to clear his head from all the troublesome thoughts that bothered him. Gimli knelt on the ground; on the green and gray leaves. He closed his eyes for seconds, hearing the nature that surrounding him, he prayed to the Valar as tears streamed down from his eyes, falling into the grass.

'Please Valar, save him from this that has befallen him. He already lost his father, why take him too? He is _my_ friend, my best friend… Please Valar, hear my prayer…'

After several minutes, Gimli was on his feet as he wiped his eyes.

He sighed, he really did hope that the Valar heard his call, his prayer over his friend.

He stayed in the forest with his eyes still cast on the palace as guards guarded him as they were aware of the presence of orcs nearby.

_**

* * *

**_

_**While inside the palace…**_

Lord Elrond worked hard on Legolas, his eyes and hands never leaving the prince, as he tried to staunch the blood, and yet the blood still dropped from his stab wounds. The elf was dying in front of him, as he tried it all, all that he had.

He could see the frown that Aragorn gave him as suddenly Legolas's chest stop moving, he could see Aragorn move his hands over the prince's neck trying to find a trace of pulse, but there was none.

How could Elrond tell to the elves that their prince is dead? Where would they go?

**

* * *

**

**Back to the forest…**

Gimli wiped the new tears off his face as he rose to his feet. He walked back to the palace, with a glimmer of hope. He really did wish to see his friend alive and well, or at least having regain some color on his face.

The guards were around him, keeping him safe until he got to the palace, and then they left him on his own, as they hoped to hear that their prince was all right.

Gimli stepped inside the palace, and through the elves that stood outside the healer's room. As he walked inside the room, he noticed the frown that marred their faces; their faces were stretched as they were crying and mourning.

"No…" Gimli mumbled and hurried to the bed where Legolas was.

He noticed that the elf was not moving; his chest was still, and he looked like a ghost, and his eyes, his eyes were still open. The dwarf looked into Legolas's blue eyes, he swore that he could see the emptiness.

In front of him lie, Prince Legolas son of the Late King Thranduil, dead.

"No… I cannot believe it… no…" Gimli cried in grief.

'Why Valar did not hear to my prayer?' he thought in anger.

Aragorn walked over Gimli. Then he moved his hand over the dwarf's shoulder, and squeezed it lightly, and said, "We tried everything we could… you have to let him go… as he needs to buried properly, and I want him buried in Ithilien. But before we need to burn Thranduil's body here."

Elrond called, "Galdor! Saelbeth!"

The two guards entered the room. They noticed the sad and mournful looks of the elves, man and dwarf.

"What is it?" Galdor asked, anxious as he was, he kept staring on his prince's form.

Elrond sighed heavily and walked over to them. He took a deep breath before he spoke, "Legolas, your prince, died in my hands…"

The two guards were staring at each other, apparently not knowing how to face their cruel fate. To lose both their beloved King and Prince in the same day.

"No…" Galdor cried.

"Where will we go? We have no king! Where will we go?" Saelbeth asked.

Aragorn walked to the guards, and they could see rays of hope that shone from his eyes.

"I will give you Ithilien, and you will be near by. Though I want to burn Thranduil here, in properly burial, and Legolas in Ithilien. Long I watch him and hearing amazedby this place, and I thought that would be a great honor to burn him there." Aragorn suggested.

"Hannon-le. About our king, we wish he would be burned next to his father's tree."

Saelbeth suggested and thanked the human for the his advice.

Galdor added, as he remembered from the past, "Thranduil loved the tree, as his father raised it for him before he left to fight in the last alliance, and then, this is the place that Thranduil named his son, after his wife died from the birth."

"So be it." Aragorn said, and wiped the tears from his eyes.

**

* * *

**

**Mirkwood**

King Elessar, the Peredhil's and Gimli followed the elves, as they moved Thranduil's lifeless form through the forest, as the guards were full alert, ready to attack if any of their enemies would appear.

The leaves on Oropher's tree seem to have lost their color… as the leaves were not green but gray.

It seemed that Oropher's soul felt that the last of his family had died, both his son and his grandchild.

One gray leaf fell upon Thranduil's chest, as it seemed welcoming him next to it.

The elves of Mirkwood readied the ground for the burning for their beloved king, but neither of them seemed ready to take a lead and to burn him, as his loss was still fresh in their minds and hearts.

"Before I burn his body," Elrond spoke with care, and suggested, "Does anyone want to say anything…"

Silence seemed to cover the forest, and yet neither of Thranduil's guards spoke.

"So, I will start." Elrond said, trying by his words to slice the silence.

Elrond stepped forward near his old friend, and spoke as his voice trembled with emotion as he spoke to his best friend, "Thranduil," he said, and then he knelt next to his body, and added, "I hope that you forgiven me for when your father and I went to join the last alliance. When I came back alone, I know how furious you became, as you thought I left your father to die, and yet years passed by and you welcomed me back into your home and introduced me to your future wife. Yet, you did not ever say to me that you forgiven me, even in your death…"

Elrond swallowed the tears, wiped them from his face as he continued, "I came as soon as I heard that your wife was giving birth. I knew that I came too late, as your royals guards inform me that she died. I cannot imagine the horrible pain you were feeling, but I know and remember the son that brought a smile to your face, I know that he eased the pain of losing your wife. And you took it one step at a time."

Elrond cried upon Thranduil's body, after all losing his friend like this, the loss was horrible for the elf lord.

Aragorn, the twins and Gimli wiped tears away, as they cried too for the loss. Aragorn watched the dwarf closely, not sure if the dwarf cried for the king or for Legolas.

Aragorn stepped over his father and moved his hand over his shoulder, and said, "Father… we need to burn him…"

Elrond gave one last glance over his friend's dead body, and then he raised to his feet and spoke, "Does anyone else want to add anything before we will burn him?"

Galdor stared at his king, and with courage, he stepped over his late king and spoke, "It was my honor to defend you from any enemies. I was honored to served you, your father, and your son. You were kind, caring to us, more than yourselves, worried for us…"

Elrond could see the elves bow their head over Thranduil's lifeless form, and then knelt together.

Then he himself, knelt too, for respect of his friend.

Aragorn, Gimli and the twins saw and did the same.

Then Elrond raised to his feet still crying, he took torch and aimed it over to sun to light it up, and then as the fire built slowly in the torch he walked closed over Thranduil's body, and burnt it.

Then he stepped backwards, and stared as his friend's body was touched by the flames.

**

* * *

**

**Gondor**

**Minas Tirith **

**Two months later…**

The expedition from Mirkwood came with Gimli, Peredhil's and the King Elessar himself, as they carried the body of Legolas.

As the gates were opened, the King could see his wife, standing by the gates and crying for the loss of her friend.

The king hurried over her side, and hugged her, embracing her.

"Ho… how did he die?" Arwen asked as she swallowed the tears, but it didn't help much, as new tears fell over her cheeks.

"Orcs… he was stabbed and beaten…" King Elessar answered, as he lowered his face, unable to face his wife, feeling that he failed his friend.

"Elessar…" Arwen called him softly. Her voice was like a soft touch of the wind on his face.

"Legolas will be burn in Ithilien, and we already commited Thranduil's body to the flames while in Mirkwood…" King Elessar said to his wife, as he moved his hand to wipe the tears away from her cheeks, and then he leaned closer and placed a light kiss on her cheek.

Gimli at that point walked over the human king, and suggested with heavy heart, as his eyes as he spoken were locked on the guards and Legolas's body, "Aragorn… they just lost their king and prince… you just can left them like this…"

Aragorn turned his eyes from his wife over the guards, and then he saw his father and his brothers, and he could sense something from their mask of their faces, they seemed worried as well.

Aragorn walked over to the guards, and knelt beside them, and softly suggested, "Come, my friends, you too need to rest… come… we will guard you…"

Galdor and Saelbeth were amongst the guards. They stared at the human king, and then turned their attention to the body, and then back to the human. They rose on their feet, and followed him.

King Elessar called to his guards and gave them a direct orders to make sure that those guardian elves would get the rest and food that they are needing, as tomorrow is the hard day for all of them, including the king.

* * *

_Only one part to go – in my Sad End Version… remember only one chapter to go… and then Happy will come… evil grin…_

_Do you still love me?_


	10. Chapter 10, Part 2 of 2 Sad

Title: Thranduil's Last Breath 9 (Sad End) Part 2 of 2

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: nautika

Rating: T

Warning: Angst, violence, characters death. **Tissues are needed**…

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Legolas is called home to Mirkwood when he receives word that his father is dying. Aragorn follows.

Warning Note: A bit of Non-Canon, and OOC stuff, please don't kill me for it.

_Author confession: I am deeply sorry for the late of the update. This is the closest of eulogizing I did. I never mourned of those who died, even when I was younger, so this is for you, my grandma, and for my grandpa-s who died, when I kept my emotions inside._

**TLB**

**Ithilien **

The king, the queen, Gimli, Elrond, the twins, Mirkwood's royal guards, elves and men, walked slowly over the beautiful place to bury Prince Legolas.

King Elessar cherished this place, and wanted to give it to Legolas. It was now the last gift he could give the prince.

The group surrounded the elf's body as it lay on the green grass.

The king looked at his friend's body, and then he simply turned around. He could not face him and found himself simply speechless.

Queen Arwen noticed the way her husband walked away from the group; she hurried after him, reached him and then she moved her hand over his shoulder and softly asked, "Estel, what is wrong?"

"I cannot…" the king answered as he turned to face her.

Arwen could see the tears that feel from her husband's eyes. She moved her hand to wipe the tears away, comforting him as she spoke, "Yes, you can, Estel. Respect him in his death, talk about the unique friendship that you share… speak of the good things about you and Legolas…"

The king stared at her with amazement and pride. He felt happiness that she married him, and then the sadness covered him, thinking of the loss of his best friend.

"You are right." Elessar said to her, and then they returned to the group.

Elessar spoke, "We are here today to show respect for Prince Legolas, as a friend, and even as a brother..."

Elessar could hear a sob; he looked over and could see Gimli crying.

"Gimli?" Elessar called to him, and put a hand on the dwarf's shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

"I am all right, though it is not everyday you lose your friend, even one from different race." Gimli replied as tears still fell from his eyes.

"You right, my friend," Elessar softly said to the dwarf, and then he continued, "And this is the meaning of it."

They all stood around Legolas's lifeless body, circled him, and then they lowered their heads to show the honor they had for him.

And then Lord Gimli took the first step, and knelt beside his friend's body, he sighed heavily, and then he started to say in grief, "I can no longer say I do not trust the elves, as I **do** trust you as the best friend that I ever had. I will keep the memories, adventures that we took part."

King Elessar watched Gimli closely to make sure that Gimli finished saying whatever he had in his mind.

"Lord Gimli?"

"I do not know what I should say…" Gimli looked up at the king, his eyes were wet as the tears rolled down his cheeks as he cried upon the elf's body and cried over the loss of his best friend.

Arwen stepped forward and knelt beside him and took him into an embrace, letting the dwarf cry upon her shoulder.

Then she raised her head; looking over the dwarf's shoulder, to see what her husband doing.

King Elessar knelt too over the dwarf, gently saying what was in his heart, "You should speak about him; what kind of person, elf, he was to you, how you acted in your first talk without fighting, how you befriended him. Tell what it is in your heart."

Gimli nodded at his words, took one deep breath, and then released it, as he stared over the fresh grave in front of him. He knelt, and took some dirt in his hand, staring at him, and finally spoke with emotion, "Legolas, mellon-nin, why have you left me here? Why are you giving up? You, you are the one who never lost hope until after your father died, why?"

Elessar watched his friend as he noticed the brand new tears that fell from his eyes, and he could felt that Gimli had only started his funeral oration.

"I love you as a friend… why have you left me like this? Where could I find friends like you, an elf like you, to share my thoughts, anything? Where? Could you tell me?" Gimli almost cried aloud as he let the tears fall from his eyes.

Elessar turned to look at his wife, hoping she could do something to help the dwarf, before he had a breakdown.

Arwen walked over to the dwarf, helping him on his feet, and then she looked at her husband, hoping that he would talk to ease the pain from his mind and heart, knowing how close and tight the friendship was between Aragorn and Legolas, knowing how important it was for both of them.

"Estel… talk to him, do not just stare at the grave, you need to say something." Arwen said, and moved over to him, and softly moving her hand over his shoulder.

"I do not know where should I begin…" Elessar said though his mind was elsewhere.

"You should start from the beginning." Arwen suggested and kept staring at him, as her eyes gleamed with hope and understanding.

The king knelt by the open grave, staring at the lifeless form of his friend, and with a shattered voice he started to say the words he never wished to say, "Legolas, mellon-nin, I will never forget how we first became friends, and brought Imladris and Mirkwood closer, though I could tell how Lord Elrond worried about the two of us, returning injured though happy from every journey we took…" he could feel the tears leaving his eyes, he leant his head on his hands as he cried for the loss of his friend.

Elrond came closer to the man, he moved his hand and put in on his shoulder as he encouraged him, "You are doing well, ion-nin."

Elessar did not turn to look at his foster father, though he continued, "I know that you followed me blindly in the Quest of the Ring, no matter what I did, you did. You saved me more than once, claiming that my life is worth living for, and my presence is needed…" the man swallowed hard as he let go with another cry, and then he continued, staring into the blank air, "I still can not bear that you are dead, how can I? You were my closest friend, and I feel that you were like a brother to me, and now when you have left me like this, I could felt a hole blown in my heart, as though I lost my own flesh, as I lost you, my best friend, my brother…"

Elessar broke down and fell upon the open grave.

Arwen and Elrond hurried to the fallen king, they could see the way the tears rolled down, and tried to comfort him.

"I… I do not know how I will manage without you for covered my back every time we had fun and were hurt on the way… I do not know how I will keep you in my heart. I do not wish to forget all the good times and even the bad times that we shared." Aragorn added with new tears.

"You will manage, my son," Elrond said to him, "We are here for you, to help you with what you will need."

Elessar turned to look at his Adar. Elrond could see the sorrow behind the tears and yet he continued to comfort the man, giving him assurance that he is not alone.

Elessar continued, as he turned his head again to the open grave, and said his last words, "I wanted to give you Ithilien, I knew how much you were fascinated the beauty of the nature. I could feel that you loved it same as your own kingdom, enjoying the smell and the song of nature that surrounded you. I could felt it too… that is why I decided to lay your body in this city…"

**The End! **


End file.
